Scarlett: An Alternative Ending
by KatieScarlett30
Summary: This an alternative ending to the mini series Scarlett, or what I wanted and half expected to happen. For anyone who hasn't seen it there is a spoiler. Last chapter up.
1. Chapter 1: Rhett to the Rescue

_This is my ending to the mini series version of Scarlett. For those who haven't seen it here's what happened_

_**SPOILER**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**SPOILER**_

_Scarlett is beaten and raped by Sean Bean's character Lord Richard Fenton and later finds him dead in her bed with a knife in him in him. She is then arrested for his murder and Rhett comes to her aid to defend her she is found guilty and sentenced to be hanged when the real murder comes forward._

_Just before this seen Rhett is being told by a friend to go out and live his life after grieving for the loss of his second wife._

_Now when I first watched this I was more hoping than expecting Rhett to burst in and save Scarlett so here's what I wanted to happen. _

Scarlett was in the drawing room telling Richard that she no longer wanted to see him any longer. Richard wasn't happy about hearing this.

"You must be joking? Not going to be keeping company with me anymore." He said quite arrogantly as Scarlett turn and sat down on the couch not sensing the danger she was getting into.

That's the way it has to be I've made up my mind." Scarlett said.

"Well perhaps together we can unmake it."

"No I feel real definite about it."

"I'm not accustomed to being discarded like an old shoe Scarlett."

"It's nothing like that. You've no cause to feel anything like that."

"Perhaps I should decide what I have cause to feel."

"I just don't want you to make it something it not. I just don't want to go on with it is all. I'm trying to be a lady about it, I hope you'll be a gentleman."

"A lady? You?" He gave a small nasty laugh. "How very amusing?"

"I'd appreciate it if you leave now." She stands up "I'm asking you nicely."

"I so much prefer your not so nice aspect."

"Well you can bet you have seen the last of that."

"You really think so"

"Sure do."

"Might we at the very least enjoy I might even say delight in an appropriate fair well."

"That's what I'm making right now. Goodbye Richard." She walked away. Richard grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back toward her.

"But you haven't delighted me yet darling."

"Let go." She tried to get free of the vice like hold he had on her.

"Not on you."

"Now you are being coarse."

"I don't ever recall you ever voicing any complaints in that regard, nor did your sweet, pretty little Irish colleague."

"I'm going to start hollering if you don't let go of me."

"You're not listening to me darling, listen!" Scarlett looked at him fear was starting to spread through her now but she refused to show it she had faced the Yankee army, shot and killed one she shouldn't feel fear from this arrogant man. "Perhaps the only thing being made a fool of is discovering it to be so. Don't you agree?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Of course, you don't. Shall I tell you what I mean?"

"You're scaring me so, I want you to leave me alone, leave me alone."

"All in good time." He kisses her harshly. She bit his lower lip forcing him to release her. He pressed a finger to his lip and saw blood. He struck her so hard she fell to the floor then grabbed her pinning her to the floor. Scarlett screamed Richard covered her month with his hand. "Now what were we discussing farewells? Ah, yes farewells. You might ask

Mary Boyle how I bade her a fond farewell" Scarlett struggled against him. "Oh so terribly fond it was I might even say memorial fond. But I'm confusing you aren't I dearest Scarlett? Yes of course I am and I promised to enlighten you, didn't I? Well a promise broken is a promise owed?" He removed his hand from her mouth and placed one either side of her head. "The child she carries is mine you pitiless fool." Scarlett screamed and with all her strength she had pushed him off her she ran to the door pulled it open, turned and looked at him.

"You filthy, disgusting son of a bitch, I could kill you as soon as look at you!" She ran to the stairs. Richard got up, took a poker from the fire place and calmly went after her. Scarlett turned and as she reached landing where the stairs split. The butler had heard the shouts and came out of his room. He was stood on the stair to Scarlett's right. "If you ever come within reaching distance of me again I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed at him then took the other stairs. Richard strolled after her looking at the butler and Mary as he passed them. As he saw Scarlett's door close he ran towards it using the poker to force the door open. "Get away, get away, get away from me!" Scarlett screamed trying to keep him from getting in. Richard forces his way in and cornered her.

"As far as your dearly departed cousin. The good father Colum." Scarlett ducked under his arm and went towards the bed. "The poor chap would still be alive today had he not the fatal meddle in my private affairs." Scarlett grabbed a candle stick but he had her attention when he said Colum's name. Richard removed his jacket.

"What? What about Colum?"

"The silly fellow threatened to expose my allusion with Mary to you, I couldn't have that." He removes his bow tie. "Certainly not. What choice did I have."

"No. Don't say you killed Colum, please don't say you killed Colum."

"If you like, mum's the word." Scarlett swings the candle stick at him with the candle stick he grabs he and throws her on to the bed. He slaps her hard and tears the front of her dress. She cries out.

Down stairs the butler goes back into his chambers when there was a knock at the door. He went to answer it. Rhett stood at the door a carriage behind him.

"I'm sorry for the late hour I'm hear to see Mrs Butler." Rhett said then heard Scarlett's terrified scream he pushed past the butler and took the stairs two at a time and burst into the room. He was shocked and angered at what he saw. Scarlett was about to be raped by this brute. Rhett grabbed the man and threw him to the floor Scarlett was surprised to see Rhett later she would wonder why Rhett had always been there when she had needed him the most.

Richard stood up and surveyed Rhett.

"Who the hell are you?" Richard asked.

"I'm Rhett Butler, Scarlett's..." Rhett looked at Scarlett then turned back to Richard. "...late husband."

"You don't look late to me?"

"I think I'm several minutes late by the mess of my wife now I think you should leave."

"And who is going to make me sir? You?" Scarlett looked stunned at the two men Richard was ten years Rhett's junior but Scarlett was sure that Rhett could take care of himself and Richard.

"Yes!" Rhett stood tall and firm Richard surveyed him. "You owe my wife an apology and then leave this house."

"I'm not accustomed to be ordered about."

"No, I don't doubt you are." Richard swung at Rhett and hit him square on the jaw.

"Rhett!" Scarlett cried Rhett staggered but quickly gained his balance. He rubbed his jaw then aimed a more accurate punch at Richard. Richard not only staggered but was knocked off his feet hitting his head on the nightstand. He was dazed and looked up at Rhett shocked. Rhett took advantage of Richard's disoriented and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him from the room, down the stairs and out the front door.

"If you come near her a gain I'll break your neck." Rhett threw him out the door Richard fell down the steps and landed in a heap at the bottom. Rhett slammed the door his anger still hadn't subsided and he turned on the butler. "Were you going to let that, that animal rape my wife."

"You are being coarse sir?" The butler answered.

"Why I should break your neck too." Rhett grabbed the weedy man.

"Rhett!" Scarlett had appeared at the top of the stairs. Rhett looked up at her and let go of the man. "Don't just stand there man fetch a bowl of warm water, a cloth and some brandy." Rhett ordered the butler after seeing what Rhett had done to Richard he immediately did as he was asked. Rhett went to help Scarlett down the stairs and into the drawing room. The butler came in carrying a tray with everything Rhett asked for on it he put it on the table.

"Now leave you useless man." Rhett sat down next to Scarlett who was watching him as if expecting him to fade and disappear. Rhett poured the brandy in to one of the glasses, wet the cloth in the water. "Here drink." Scarlett took the glass her hands were shaking so terribly but she didn't take her eyes off Rhett. Rhett held the cloth to her swollen and split lip then to the bruised lump on her eye. They didn't speak for almost five minutes. It was Scarlett who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about Anne. I hope you believe me on that."

"I do. Thank you."

"You're always there when I need you." Rhett put the cloth into the water and wrung it out before putting it back to her battered face. "Why is that?" Rhett didn't answer Sally had told him to get away from Charleston and he found himself back in Atlanta and at Bonnie's grave and was drawn to Melanie's he stood speaking to her when he realized where he wanted to be. "What are you doing here Rhett?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to get you out of my head since the horse fair."

"Don't be nice to me Rhett? I've done terrible things to you?"

"I think we've been terrible to each other."

"I've done worse things."

"I have witness all your failings Scarlett."

"I have a child Rhett." Rhett drew back from her jealousy coursed through him. Why should he be jealous he had been married to someone else? This must have been how Scarlett felt when Anne told her about the baby.

"His?"

"Yours."

"Mine, Scarlett."

"From that time, that one time."

"What have you done Scarlett?" He stood up and towered over her.

"A girl, a beautiful little girl."

"She was born before I married Anne, you had her when I was in Ireland?" Rhett Stood up.

"Yes please don't hate me I couldn't bare it if you hated me." Scarlett stood up "I'll make it up to you darling."

"Damn you Scarlett!" He grabbed her and shook her. "Why?"

"I found out when I was in Savannah I planned to tell you but then you divorced me and married Anne you know me I was too proud to tell you then. Please tell me you don't hate me Rhett please."

"What have you named her?"

"Catharine, I call her Cat."

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs she'll be asleep. She's beautiful Rhett like Bonnie but not, if that makes any sense."

"Can I see her?" Rhett tried to keep his anger in check.

"Of course. She's even more beautiful when she's asleep than when she's awake and that's saying something." They went upstairs Scarlett stopped in her room for her robe if Cat awaked she didn't want her to see her in a torn dress. Scarlett led Rhett into Cat's room he cautiously approached the crib where the beautiful dark haired brown skinned beautiful little girl slept. Rhett suddenly let out the breath he was unaware he was holding. Her dark hair was tied up with white ringlets. "Well what do you think?"

"We have a gift for making beautiful girls don't we?" Rhett looked at Scarlett at that moment all his anger had left him and he was filled with love for his beautiful daughter and the woman who bore her.

"Yes we do." Scarlett agreed. They tiptoed out the room. "I want to go back to Ireland tomorrow, will you come with us."

"Yes I have a daughter to get to know."

"Believe me when I say I'm sorry."

"Scarlett if there is one thing I've learnt about you it's that you make decisions today without think of the consequences of tomorrow. I can't say I'm not angry with you but..."

"Yes?"

"Well I know why you did it. Am I right in thinking this is the reason why you claimed to be a widow?"

"Yes."

"Scarlett." Rhett shook his head but he was more amused than angry.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2 Heaven Help the Man

**Scarlett: An Alternetive Ending **

**Chapter Two: Heaven Help the Man**

Rhett had waited in the drawing room for Cat to be dressed and properly introduced to him the next Morning. Scarlett led her into the room.

"Meet your daddy darling." Scarlett said. Cat looked up at Rhett then at her mother.

"I Don't have a daddy." She said quietly. Rhett knelt down to her.

"Well you do now." He said in a croaked voice.

"Are you the pirate?" She asked with awe in her voice.

"Yes I suppose I am." Rhett smiled at her. Scarlett was right she was like Bonnie but not. Rhett hugged her.

Rhett, Scarlett and Cat left for Ireland after breakfast. Scarlett had explained to Rhett about Richard and Mary. Between them they paid for her to go to America Rhett telegrammed Belle asking her to take care of her until the baby was born.

A carriage took the reunited family from the dock to Ballyhara Cat had sat on Rhett's knee the whole journey asking questions about him and the things her mother had told her. Rhett was quite surprised that Scarlett had made him to be such a wonderful man and that he would love her had he been there. Rhett had brought this up when Cat had fallen a sleep in his arms.

"Because it was true you were a good father to Bonnie and she loved you I only wish I had..."

"Don't my pet Bonnie loved you too."

"I know, but I made so many mistakes I'm just glad to get this second chance with Cat."

"You have done a wonderful job with her."

"Why is that a compliment on my motherhood?" Scarlett smiled.

The carriage stopped at Ballyhara and Rhett helped Scarlett out if the carriage and carried the sleeping Cat to the door. Rhett looked at the grand house it was bigger than their monstrosity of a house in Atlanta but it was friendlier and more inviting.

"Welcome to Ballyhara."

"Your taste has change Scarlett."

"Thank you." They went inside and were greeted by Mrs. Fitzpatrick.

"Welcome home Mrs. Butler." Mrs. Fitzpatrick said and looked curiously at Rhett.

"Mrs Fitz this is my husband and Cat's father Rhett Butler." Mrs Fitz looked at Rhett and stammered.

"I gather you were told I was dead?" Rhett smiled. "My darling wife was rather annoyed with me at the time." Rhett found the situation very amusing. Scarlett also so found it funny in the past it would have irritated her to have Rhett laugh at her childish behaviour but to hear him laugh at her was wonderful. He must love her he came for her, he rescued her. She would have to make up for keeping Cat from him but he was here. Scarlett showed Rhett to Cat's room and laid her in the bed they both placed a kiss on the sleeping child's forehead, Cat rolled over without waking and softly snored.

Scarlett showed Rhett to the drawing room Rhett poured them both a brandy. Scarlett noticed how comfortable he looked like he belonged here.

Rhett handed a glass to Scarlett who was sat by the fire he sat opposite her she raised her glass to him.

"Here's mud in your eye Scarlett." He toasted and went to clink his glass against hers but she pulled it away.

"Coming from you I don't know how to take that. Say something less suspicious." Rhett smiled and looked thoughtful.

"To our daughter. The most beautiful little girl in the world." They looked at each both with pride on their faces. "Here's hoping she has her mother's brass and her father's brains." Scarlett smiles and this time clinked her glass against his.

"That's a lot better." She said and they both drank to Cat. There was a short silence while Scarlett watched Rhett before speaking again. "You have been more decent to me than I have any right to expect Rhett. I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to me again once you found out about Cat."

"Well I considered it."

"I guess we've got to figure out what to do now, don't we?" She was watching him carefully.

"Yes." He agreed.

"About our daughter." Scarlett added.

"Yes." He sighed.

"What are we going to do?" She asked trying to get more than one word from him.

"I don't know about you Scarlett, but I'm going to get me some sleep." He stood up and set his glass on the mantle piece. "Could I trouble you to point me to a bedroom." Scarlett too stood up and placed her glass on the mantle piece. She went to take his arm but he pulled a fraction away from her. "Uh, uh Scarlett, not a chance."

"It's not what you are thinking. You're being a donkey's hind end." She strolls past him he grins at her insult and followed her out the room, upstairs and into the room next to Cat's. "See what I mean?" she said as they entered. Rhett looked at the largest bed he had ever seen.

"What in the God's name is that?"

"I'd say it's the worlds biggest bed I guess. You wouldn't know a itty bitty thing like me was in it." She walked over to the foot and turned to look at him. "You would have to holler just to talk to me which I have utterly no expectation of you doing." She said sweetly then added. "I promise to be good." Rhett looked at her an amused smile on his handsome face. How could she still look so innocent when she was anything but, he could not resist her. He would love her with his dying breath. He had loved Anne because she was kind and gentle and reminded his of Melly but she was too good for him. He thought he should be with someone like Anne as he got older but he couldn't get Scarlett out of his head she had always made him feel like a much younger man. They were the same and belonged together.

Scarlett was wide awake laying on her side of the bed and though there was nearly five foot between them she was very aware that Rhett was in her bed. How she wished to be closer to him, to be in his arms.

"You asleep?" She asked knowing full well he wasn't and wondered if he was thinking of how close she was to him.

"No." He answered. He couldn't sleep not with her so closer yet so far.

"You going to sleep?"

"Yes." There was along silence before Scarlett spoke again.

"Night."

"Goodnight."

Scarlett woke the next morning her head pillowed on Rhett's chest and his strong arms wrapped around her. They were no longer at opposite sides of the bed but in the centre. She looked up expecting to see him sleeping but he was awake and watching her.

"Morning." He said with a smile.

"Morning." She replied. "How did we get like this."

"I guess we were drawn to each other in the night."

"I guess so." She smiled to herself. She felt well rested she had always slept better in Rhett's arms. "Cat will be awake soon and Mrs Fitz will have breakfast ready."

"I suppose we should get up."

"Yes I suppose we should." Neither of them moved.

When they finally did get up Scarlett took Rhett to meet her Irish kin. Rhett was trying to get them all straight in his head there was so many of them, but he was rewarded by the shocked look on their faces when they were introduced to Scarlett's dead husband.

A party was put together in record time to welcome Rhett to Ballyhara. Rhett was impressed with what Scarlet had done. Scarlett was dancing with Cat while Rhett was stood at the food table with Bridie.

"How are you liking Ireland so far sir?" Bridie asked him.

"You just call me Rhett, it's fine country Bridie. It is Bridie isn't it?" He asked.

"It is." Bridie smiled. "There's a lot of us to know isn't there, but you'll soon sort it out in time." She looked down at her plate before adding. "What a fortunate man you are sir, to have a angel for a daughter and a saint for a wife." Rhett almost choked on the bread he was eating. He never thought he would hear Scarlett O'Hara being called a saint if he lived to be a thousand.

Scarlett had given Cat to Mrs Fitz and pulled Rhett to the dancing. Mrs Fitz and Kathleen watched from the chairs they were sitting.

"Ain't he criminal handsome?" Kathleen said as they watched Scarlett and Rhett join in the dancing.

"He is that." Mrs Fitz agreed.

"Must be plenty life left in him yet, and I suppose Scarlett will know best about that." They both giggled.

Rhett read Cat a story that Scarlett was drawn to the room she didn't want to intrude, wanting to give them this time to bond. She stood at the door and watched them it was a bitter sweet moment for her she was reminded of how Rhett would read to Bonnie every night before he went out. She often thought of Bonnie when she looked at Cat wondered if they would have liked each other or if they would fight like she and Suellen did.

Rhett and Scarlett were sat at the kitchen table. Rhett was finish a slice of apple pie Scarlett was watching him.

"What are we going to do Rhett? About you and me? About her? About you and me and her?" Rhett glanced at her but didn't comment. "She ought to have both of us."

"Well that's generally the best way." Rhett agreed and cut himself another piece of pie.

"The only way it could be is if you could ever..." She trailed off leaving the sentence hanging.

"Ever what?"

"Love me again." Scarlett said.

"Pass the cream." Scarlett handed him the cream trying to keep her temper in check that would surely pushing him away. She just watched him as he poured the cream on to his pie. "And what makes you think I ever stopped?"

"Well how about you divorcing me and marrying someone else. Maybe that might have put the idea in my mind."

"It was never a question of loving you Scarlett, it was question of living with loving you."

"Well maybe I could make that part easier" Rhett glanced at her but ate some more pie. "I sure like to try." She waited for him to reply but he didn't so she went on. "How about you? Would you like to try maybe?"

"Maybe. If we took it real slow and easy." He casually eating his pie as if they were talking about something less important than the rest of their lives. Scarlet was being too calm not like her at all.

"Well don't go doing me any favours Rhett Butler." She stood up, threw her napkin on the table and went over to the Welsh dresser for a bottle of wine. This was the reaction Rhett wanted he wanted her to still have that fire, that passion. "You may think you're Gods gift to woman but I'm not exactly over the hill yet. There are plenty of men who would jump at the chance..." Rhett stood up as she returned to the table and place the wine on it. She gasped as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately she did not fight him. When they parted Scarlett looked at him slightly breathless.

"You once said 'Heaven help the man who ever truly loves me' Do you remember?"

"Heaven help me." He replied gazing lovingly into her eyes. They kissed again before making their way to the stairs. Rhett reached the foot of them first but Scarlett pulled him back he looked at her.

"Well?" She asked. He looked at her then smiled before scooping her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs taking them two at a time.

They were sat in together on the floor by the fire wrapped in the sheets from Scarlett's bed after making love.

"Lord how I've missed you." She told Rhett before kissing him.

"Are you telling me the truth? You really love me with your whole heart or did you just want me because you couldn't have me?"

"Why Rhett Butler what a nasty thing to say." Rhett chuckled his chest rumbled beneath her hand. She wasn't angry or upset she was too happy to be. She kissed him again then said. "I do love you with my whole heart and I will forever."

The next morning at breakfast they got an unwelcome visitor in the form of Lord Fenton. Rhett went out side. Fenton did not dismount from his horse.

"Didn't I tell you I'd break your neck if you came near my wife again?"

"You insulted me." Fenton said Rhett went towards him wanting to drag him of his horse when Scarlett and Cat came out of the house.

"Rhett!" Scarlett cried. He turned to look at her.

"You're considered a gentleman where you come from?"

"It depends on who you speak to." Rhett looked back at Scarlett. "You wouldn't consider me a gentleman would you my pet." Rhett smiled at Scarlett, Scarlett however didn't find the situation a musing. "You said so the day we first met."

"Rhett please, come inside. Richard just leave."

"I challenge you to a duel sir you insulted me in my own country." Scarlett saw Rhett ball up his fists at his sides. "Dawn. The square in Adams Town. I'll supply the pistols. You know the rules of duelling."

"I do."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Fenton rode off.

"Oh Rhett you aren't really going to duel him are you?"

"Of course."

"You have to be joking you could be killed."

" I've no intention of dying yet."

"Rhett please you don't have to..."

"I do have to I won't let Cat think I'm a coward."

"You're a pirate." Cat said.

"Yes I am and you are my Pirate daughter." Rhett said scooping her up into his arms.

Rhett made love to Scarlett that night and tried to leave without waking but she had hardly slept.

"Don't go Rhett." She pleaded as he slide out the bed. "Please don't leave us."

"I'm not going to leave you. I'll be back for breakfast." He said and began to dress he kissed Scarlett's worried forehead.

"Rhett..." Scarlett began before he left the room.

"I'm not going to change my mind Scarlett."

"I know. He killed my cousin. Aim straight for his heart. If he has one." Rhett chuckled.

"I will my pet." He left the room.

Rhett rode Scarlett's grey hunter into the square of Adams Town Scarlett's cousin Tim was there he had insisted on being Rhett's second when he learned it was Fenton who had killed his brother. In fact many men wanted to be Rhett's second that they were all gathered in the square. Fenton turned up with his own second who didn't look too happy to be there. Fenton opened the box with a pair of pistols in it Rhett chose his pistol Fenton then took his before they turned and paced no one noticed Fenton load a bullet into his pistol.

They both turn and Rhett fired first but nothing happen Fenton had given him an unloaded pistol. How could he have been so stupid not to check first. The there was a shot and Rhett felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder.

"Rhett!" Scarlett cried she had rode to the square she couldn't sit at home. She saw Fenton fire and Rhett crumple to the ground the shoulder of his white shirt slowly turning red. She dismounted the horse and ran to him. "Rhett." She held his head and pressed her hand to his shoulder.

"Scarlett." He whispered before his eyes closed.

T.B.C...


	3. Chapter 3: The World Belongs to Us

**Right here is the final chapter enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**They're not mine and some of the dialog is from the T.V. miniseries. I've borrowed the parts I liked because they are usually funny or sweet, so if there's anything that you recognise that's the reason I'm not try to re-write the entire end of the series just putting right the parts I didn't like. **

**I have put the parts from the series in italic's. **

**The World Belongs to Us**

Fenton fled when he saw Rhett fall but his victory was short lived the crowd that had gathered and turned on him. Fenton mounted his horse and rode off with the mob chasing him. Scarlett had called to Tim who with Brandon's help carried Rhett to the Kennedy's Bar. A doctor was called but by the time he arrived Rhett had lost a lot of blood even with Scarlett trying to stop the bleeding. Everything she had learnt as a nurse during the war seemed to have left her as fear that Rhett would die coursed through her.

The doctor eventually arrived but Rhett was unconscious by then. The doctor removed the bullet and dressed the wound. Scarlett held Rhett's hand. She had refused to leave. The doctor said that Rhett had lost a lot of blood. Scarlett had Rhett brought to Ballyhara, She stayed with him only leaving him to attend to Cat. The little girl was distraught about her father that she had only known for barely a week. Rhett was still unconscious and had became delirious . He would call out for her in his sleep .

"Bonnie! Bonnie! No don't jump. BONNIE!" Rhett called out in his sleep. Scarlett had been a sleep in the chair by the bed. She went to him and held his hand and tried to sooth him. She knew he was reliving Bonnie's death and it was distressing her as much him.

"Shush, my darling our Bonnie is safe." She said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"No, no." Rhett thrashed around in the bed and Scarlett feared he would tear the stitches of his wound.

"Our baby is with Melly. Melly is taking care of our Bonnie."

"Melly." Rhett said the name seemed to calm him.

"Yes they're together." Mrs Fitz came into the room with a bowl of water and a cloth and placed it on the bedside table. "Thank you Mrs Fitz." Scarlett took the cloth and put it in the cool water and placed it on Rhett's forehead.

"Mrs Butler why don't you go rest. I will stay with Mr. Butler."

"I'm fine Mrs. Fitz. I must be here when he wakes."

"Then I shall sit a while with you." Mrs Fitz drew up another chair and sat by Scarlett. "Who is Bonnie?" Mrs Fitz asked break the silence. Scarlett looked at her. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Bonnie." Scarlett said with a said smile. "Our daughter, our Bonnie Blue Rhett nick named her she was beautiful. Rhett loved her so. You never seen such a devoted father. Bonnie loved him."

"What happened to her?"

"She was riding her pony and insisted on jumping. But the pony was too small and the jump too tall for him and she was thrown and broke her neck. Rhett was beside himself with greif and I blamed him for teaching her to ride and jump. He loved her."

"I'm so sorry. To lose a child I couldn't imagine it." There was a silence before Mrs Fitz asked."Who is Melly?"

"Melly, She was my best friend. Though I didn't appreciate her until the end. She was the only completely selfless person I ever met she was kind and loving and only saw the good in people. All the people I love leave me. I can't lose Rhett not when we finally admitted our love for each other." Scarlett began to cry.

"There now." Mrs Fitz hugged her. "You're not going to lose him."

Later that night Scarlett was woken by Rhett calling out again. She got out of the chair and went to him.

"Scarlett! Scarlett!" He called out clearly distressed.

"I'm here Rhett, I'm here it's okay." She tried to soothe him but she was scared. What was disturbing him.

"No, no it's my fault, my fault."

"What is Rhett?" She asked. She had never felt so scared and helpless not even when she had Cat. Seeing Rhett so helpless . He had always been so strong, undefeatable always teasing and taunting her demanding she was strong.

"Scarlett's dead." Scarlett was confused what was upsetting him so? Why did he think her dead?

"I'm right here Rhett." She tried to comfort him.

"Scarlett fell, my fault. The baby, my fault" Scarlett realised that Rhett was thinking of her accident when she lost the baby.

"Rhett it's okay I'm here." She pressed her mouth to his. "I love you Rhett. Please don't leave me."

Scarlett lay next to him and soon fell asleep. She was woken again when she heard him say her name. Thinking he was still unconscious she didn't open her eyes when she said.

"I'm here Rhett."

"Aren't you just." Rhett smiled at her. Scarlett jumped up in surprise to see him awake after nearly four days. She scrabbled off the bed which was quite an effort giving its size.

"You're awake?"

"Where am I?"

"Back at Ballyhara. How do you feel?" She walked around to his side of the bed.

"Like Hell." He tried to sit up.

"Rhett!" Scarlett scolded him for his language he just grinned.

"What happened?"

"You were shot?"

"Really?" Rhett said sarcastically annoyed with the obvious answer it wasn't lost on Scarlett.

"Richard gave you an unloaded gun you stupid fool."

"He got away."

"Not exactly. He tried to flee to escape the mob of towns folk who were after him. His horse went over a cliff with him on it. It's a tragedy."

"Indeed."

"Yes. It was a fine animal." Rhett chuckled the groaned. "Don't strain yourself you don't want to tear your stitches. It's a miracle you didn't do it before now all the thrashing you were doing in your sleep."

"Did I say anything?"

"You were delirious and not making much sense." She lied.

"You're lying."

"What if I am you're better now."

"Can I see Cat?"

"She'll be having her breakfast I'll have her brought up once she's finished. She'll be so happy you're awake. Shall I have something sent up for you?"

"Please." Scarlett left the room and into the kitchen. Cat was sat at the table eating her breakfast. Scarlett sank down into a chair and sobbed.

"Scarlett?" Bridie said. "Is it Mr. Butler."

"No, no he's fine. He's awake." Scarlett said trying to compose herself. "Your daddy's asking for you darling. Mrs Fitz could you fix Rhett some breakfast."

"Certainly."

"I go and see daddy now." Cat said sliding off her chair. Scarlett took her upstairs to see. "Daddy!" She ran to the bed and jumped on it. Scarlett saw Rhett wince though he suppressed a groan.

"Cat, be careful."

"She's all right."

"Will you tell me a story?" Cat asked.

"Daddy's just woken up Cat he's going to have some breakfast."

"But I will read to you tonight."

"Okay." Cat pecked Rhett on the cheek before sliding off the bed. "Can I go and play momma?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Cat ran out the room just as Mrs. Fitz came in carrying a tray Bridie was behind her with another one for Scarlett.

"Her you go Mr. Butler," Mrs. Fitz placed the tray over Rhett's lap. "It's a relief to see you awake. You had us all very worried about you."

"Here you are Scarlett Mrs Fitzpatrick thought you would like to have breakfast in here." Bridie said and gave the tray to Scarlett.

"Thank you Bridie." Scarlett placed the tray across her lap and she watched Rhett try to eat when he used his left arm he would wince he finally threw his cutlery on the tray with a clang. Scarlett set her tray down and began cutting his food for him.

"I'm not a child."

"Then why are you sulking like one." She finished cutting his food and sat back down to finish her breakfast. "I'll change your dressing when we've finished." Mrs Fitz cleared away the breakfast trays and brought up the things Scarlett asked for to change Rhett's dressing.

"Jesus Christ woman." Rhett winced as Scarlett cleaned the wound.

"Oh stop it. Cat makes less fuss than you." She put a clean dressing on it. "There all done."

"Were you very worried about me?" Rhett asked.

"Of course I was." Scarlett turned and Rhett grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and kissed her.

"I'm sorry to have distressed you."

"Fiddle-dee-dee Rhett." She said breathless he could still make a girl dizzy just from thinking of him.

"Do you think you could help me dress?"

"You're not getting out of that bed Rhett Butler."

"Oh yes I am you for one can not argue with me if it hadn't been for Mammy's iron fist you would've been out of bed hours after you had Bonnie. We are not the sick bed people Scarlett." Scarlett looked at him he was right she had hated being confined to her bed and he was the same though she had never known him to be sick.

"All right but you mustn't strain that shoulder."

"Anything you say Mrs. Butler." He grinned at her. "You can show me the rest of this place. I could do with the fresh air."

_Scarlett took Rhett to the dark green hills of Tara Rhett was carrying Cat with his good arm as they walked the lush land._

"_I'll say we've been real nice to each other. Wouldn't you say so?" Scarlett said._

"_I'd have to agree. In fact it's a damn right pleasure to agree." Rhett replied. "You've changed Scarlett."_

"_You think so?" Scarlett asked slightly pleased._

"_Uh huh. I think maybe you've grown up. I'll have to get to know you all over again."_

"_That might not be an all together unpleasant experience for you."_

"_I've no doubt you'll make it very interesting one."_

"_Better than interesting." She smiled then turned serious. "I'll do better this time I promise." She reassured him._

"_Probably wear me out."_

"_I'm sure you'll manage just fine." Rhett laughed "Now what are we going to do with our little difficulty?"_

"_Which one?"_

"_The geography one, you in Charleston me in Ireland. Have you had any thoughts about that?"_

"_Only one that makes any sense."_

"_I'm listening."_

"_Compromise."_

"_In my experience every time someone suggests what they call a compromise it's usually something favouring them."_

"_Not this time."_

"_All right let's hear it."_

"_I'll give up Charleston, if you give up Ireland."_

"_For where else?"_

"_We belong together Scarlett, and the world is where we belong all of it. We can go anywhere, as long as we're together the world will belong to us."_

"_That's a lot of property." Scarlett smiled at him and he chuckled._

Yes as long as they were together they would be happy.

The End.

**Hope you enjoyed this. I have other stories going around my head so I may post more though they may not be as quick as this one has got finished I'm on holiday from work and start back on Monday I can't stay up till two three in the morning.**


End file.
